


Food Runs

by ctrltyler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, You've been warned, if you can call it that, implied bottom nico, its pure trash, lmao this is bad guys, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrltyler/pseuds/ctrltyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Jason have a talk overdue.<br/>Let's just say they never really get to the discussion part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Runs

**Author's Note:**

> okay the plot is terrible i know i ignored a lot of the actual time line but im not a plot guy im a smut guy lmao  
> wrote this for my awesome friend yomamasxboyfriend on tumblr  
> they ship jasonxnico but dont get to see much of it and well i just couldn't have that could i

No matter what anyone said about a hero’s life, food runs sucked _the most._

Always a godsdamned monster around a corner, turning what was supposed to be a quick errand into an extreme workout.

Jason didn’t mind it so much today, though. Today it was his and Nico’s turn to pick up anything they were running low on. They usually never got time together anymore, what with keeping Piper unsuspecting and Nico running off out of nowhere for days or even weeks at a time. _For motivational purposes_ , he’d say, but Jason knew the truth. _Nico was avoiding him._

It’d been a whole year ever since the incident with Cupid, and yet Nico couldn’t seem to get over it. Well, to be fair, neither had Jason.

But for very different reasons.

Sometimes, when they were alone, Jason would tether on the subject, but Nico always seemed to know where it was going and he’d run off to the nearest shadow. Eventually, Jason stopped bringing it up. _Hinting_ , however, was still fair game in Jason’s book.

To be honest, though, it was getting tiring. It’d been a _whole year_ gods damn it!

So, as they cautiously walked back to the docks, Jason made his move.

“So…”

Well, not exactly a _move_ but… you know… he wasn’t exactly at his smoothest after just having had to save his butt from particularly mean dracaena.

“So? So what.”

Nico eyed him suspiciously. Jason could tell he knew where this was going, so he tried thinking of ways to take a detour but ultimately end up the same destination. If the past year had taught him anything, it was delaying danger by talking his way around it.

“Well, we did just have a _quite_ a work out, huh? You look like you could use a drink.” _Smooth._

Nico seemed to be feeling cooperative. “Yeah, actually. I’ve been feeling especially tired lately. I guess now is as good a time as any. We’re already out here anyway.”

Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was actually being responsive! One could say it hadn’t taken much work but, let’s be fair, this was coming from a guy who’s response to _‘how’s it hanging’_ was _‘no.’_

“Cool! Yeah, I mean… awesome, yeah, of course. Where’d you like to go?” Jason was beyond excited. Sure, they were most likely going to have to be glancing behind each others’ backs every five seconds in case some monster was feeling lucky, but _hey_ , it was _something_.

“I saw a really nice place on our way down to Whole Foods-” Okay, so they shopped at _Whole Foods_ , sue them. “-and I thought it looked very nice. Its a few blocks ahead.”

“Nice. Yeah, that sounds nice. It sounds very…” He looked down to Nico, finally seeing his chance to get something, _anything_ , out of this impossible boy.

“Nice…” Nico finished softly for him, looking up at him and holding his stare. He smiled softly. Jason smiled back.

The stare contest was getting intense, both boys refusing to look away first.

Which at least one of them should have because just then Jason ran face first into a brick wall.

“Oh _FUCK_!” Jason pressed both hands to his mouth. Definitely tasted like a busted lip.

Nico pursed his lips, barely containing his laughter, as Jason let a string of rather colorful word choices.

“Well I guess you could say he’s beauty, he’s-“

“NICO I SWEAR TO-”

“- _grace_.”

At this point Nico couldn’t stop laughing. And Jason had to admit, as much pain as his nose, mouth, and forehead where in, it was rather nice to hear that after so long.

Not that it made his face feel any better.

It fucking hurt.

“ _ZEUS_!” He cried after accidentally squeezing his nose too hard on an awkward reflex of his twitching wrist.

“Don’t you mean-”

“NICO SO HELP ME IF YOU DON’T-”

“If I don’t what?” Nico had stopped laughing. He was completely serious now, his voice dangerously low.

Jason stilled. He turned to face Nico completely, opened his mouth slightly, but not a sound came from the damned trap.

“Tell me, Jason. What do you want me to do?”

Now, Jason knew this was neither the time nor place, but gods _damn_ him if he wasn’t feeling this side of Nico right now.

His mouth still slightly open and his jeans definitely a bit tighter (oh _give him a break_ , he’s a teenager) he stepped closer to Nico, one more step and he’d be _way_ in his personal space. In fact he was surprised he even got that close at all, since Nico never let anyone about a foot from him. Unless you counted Reyna, but, c’mon, _Reyna._  

This was not exactly how he imagined this going down but beggars can’t be choosers, right?

“Really?” He finally managed to respond, and he wasn’t proud of the audible waver in his voice.

“Yeah, really. What do you want?”

Jason was kind of suspicious about this now. For all he knew they could both be on _totally_ different pages. Hades, they could be on different books. Maybe Nico was on a TV show while Jason was- _okay, you get it._

Point was, better safe than sorry.

“Well… what do you mean?” Yep, pretty safe question, right? No harm done, _right_?

**_Wrong._ **

Nico slowly stepped closer to him, now inches from his face, his expression unreadable. “I know what you’ve been trying to do, Jason Grace.” He had his head tilted up to look Jason in the eye and holy shit all Jason wanted to do now was grab him by the hips and pull him flush against him.

“Oh yeah?” _Nice_ , Grace. Real Casanova up in here, _Gods_.

“Oh yeah.” Nico smirked and leaned his face towards Jason, almost on his tippy toes, pointedly looking at his lips.

Jason was known for many things, and _yes_ , impulsive was pretty high on the list.

He closed the small space between them and pressed his mouth to Nico's. It was awkward at first; he’d only ever kissed one guy before, and that guy was Nico.

Yup, you guessed it, that had been the incident. After what Cupid had made Nico reveal to Jason, he’d practically attacked the boy. Granted, it’d only been for a couple seconds but he’d let go way more than he had in _years_.

After they got back to the Argo II, however, he could tell the topic was immediately off limits, but he still tried.

And then there was Piper. Gods, _Piper_.

Yeah. It was complicated.

But that wasn’t important in that moment, oh no. Nico had upped his game. He’d place his hands against the taller boy’s chest as he gripped Nico’s forearms tightly. Nico’s tongue had snaked his way into Jason’s mouth, and _boy_ was he not complaining. Jason licked at the smaller boy’s mouth, deeping the kiss. Nico moaned into is mouth and circled his hips as he pulled back slightly to trace Jason’s lips with his tongue. _Damn,_ this boy had _game_. His arms where now hooked around the blonde’s neck, his hands gripping Nico’s hips, just like he’d wanted earlier. Jason grinded down on Nico, earning a surprised moan from the younger boy. Reluctantly, he pulled away, but kept Nico in his grip.

“How many times have you done this?” He whispered, unable to ignore the feeling of Nico being impossibly hard against him. And _fuck_ was he hard too, but he didn’t want to hurt Nico. Especially if this happened to be the boy’s first sexual experience of any kind.

“Never, you were my first kiss, even.” Nico looked at him from under his eyelashes, his expression _so_ innocent but his eyes gave him away. Jason could see the mischief behind them, and he wasn’t planning on scolding Nico about it.

Unless, you know, _he was into that_.

He pressed his groin harder against Nico’s, though it was slightly under Nico’s belly button maybe, Nico’s own erection was wedged between himself and Jason’s upper thigh.

“Then,” Jason said as he leaned down again to catch Nico lip between his teeth and drag out slowly. “How do you kiss so well?” He said between small kisses peppered around Nico’s jaw.

Nico slid his arms down to grab Jason’s ass and squeezed it while grinding harder against him, making Jason grown low in his throat.

“I don’t know about kissing, but I have been doing some research for this moment.” _Research? For this moment? Had he been planning_ \- oh to Hades with it. Whatever _research_ meant, Jason was on board.

Still, curiosity got the best of him.

“Research? What kind of- oooh gods…” He trailed off as Nico slid down to his knees, face inches from Jason’s crotch.

_Fuck fuck fuck fucK fuck fUCK **FUCK**!_

He knew where this was going, and as much as he wanted it, he’d never had anyone _go down there_ , not even _Piper_. He knew he’d come embarrassingly fast and-

 _-oh_ -

“- _fuck_!”

Nico had very quickly unzipped him, slipped his pants and boxers down, and taken him into his mouth. It was barely the tip but Jupiter help him, it felt _amazing_. And the fact that they were in an alley on the corner of the brick building Jason had ran into, in broad daylight, where anyone passing by who happened to glance to their left would get quite the show? He knew it shouldn’t have, but it only turned Jason on even more.

And then there was the fact that Nico was going to _town_ on his cock. He was sucking on the tip like it was the sweetest candy he’d ever had. His left hand was jacking the length he wasn’t sucking on, his right hand down his pants, moving furiously. Jason had to brace one hand against the wall- that fucking wall- while the other flew to Nico’s head, tangling his fingers on the dark tufts of hair.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, your  _mouth_ , where did you- _fuck_!”

“Maybe next time,” Nico took his hand from Jason’s length and placed it on his ass. Before Jason could respond, Nico took all of him in, his nose didn’t quite reach Jason’s trimmed pubic hair but he was making a _hell_ of an effort. He could feel Jason’s head against his throat and he swallowed around the tip, making Jason buck against him, accidentally fucking into his mouth.

The feeling made Nico moan around Jason, squeezing his ass even harder, encouraging him to simply fuck his face.

“ _Shit_. Fuck, Nico, I-I _can’t_!”

Nico only moaned, the vibrations making Jason’s cock leak into Nico’s mouth. He swallowed again.

“Nico. _Nico_ , oh gods, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

By now Nico was pumping his own dick at an alarming rate. He pulled back only to say “ _come on, you can do it, inside me_ ” then plunged back in, sucking harder at the tip, and Jason had had just about enough.

_Just about._

He grabbed Nico by the hair with both hands and drove in like a mad man. He fucked mercilessly into his mouth, making the boy under him moan and swallow around him, desperately trying not to choke.

Nico’s hand was flying on himself when he finally came, twitching hard at the sensation, his toes curling and his hand pushing Jason’s ass to drive his cock further down his throat.

The sight was the final trick for him, Nico’s eyes were scrunched shut, his mouth slack as he took Jason’s thick cock in his mouth. He gave three more slow but hard thrusts and was coming down Nico’s throat by the fourth. He stood still inside Nico as he groaned through his release. He looked down and Nico was now looking back at him, the innocent look was back as he sucked the very last drop out of Jason, his hands still on the boy’s hair.

“ _Fuck_.” He finally said.

“You seem to say that a lot,” Nico said as he rose to his feet. “Are you dropping hints again, Jason Grace?”

“Oh, no. No more hinting.” Jason answered as he pulled him into another searing kiss.

This time it was much slower. Like Nico was a supply he was low on, and he was in desperate need to stock up.

Hey, food runs? Not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize  
> yes  
> yes i know  
> i hear ya, buddy  
> i hear ya


End file.
